


I Never Wanted a Soulmate

by miagirl3



Series: Sladin Week [5]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Good Slade Wilson, M/M, No Smut, Prompt Fic, Reluctant Soulmates, SladeRobin week 2021, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Dick never wanted a soulmate, especially the one he got. Now he's going to do everything in his power to make sure they never have contact again.Prompt: Reluctant Soulmates
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: Sladin Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1347568
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	I Never Wanted a Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am aware this is late, but I'm still gonna tag it. I'm also aware that this is tagged as young justice and only that, deal with it.

Dick hated the moment that the name finally formed on his wrist. He hated the fact of who it was. He hated how he already knew him. Hated how they already had a connection. Hated how the man could get him to do anything with the right words. In short Dick Grayson hated. . .

Slade Wilson.

The stupid mercenary would know for sure where to find him and Dick didn’t want to be found by that man at all right now, but if he prolonged the event then something even worse would happen. . .Slade would end up finding him when he was with his friends or family thus completely outing who his soulmate is. Dick intends to keep even the fact that he knows who his is soulmate a secret for as long as he can.

It started out easy at first. If there was a mission and Dick knew that Slade was going to be one of the enemies he would send someone else. Not one of the younger members, but someone that Dick knew could handle Slade.

Then it became harder when he started to see clues of Slade in Bludhaven, no full proof evidence that he could use to prove to other people, but he could tell you if Slade was in the same city as him and you would just have to take his word for it.

It was a few weeks later and Dick is confident that Slade has been in the city, waiting for the right moment, for a while now and Dick was making sure to avoid him and he almost succeeded, until Slade finally cornered him one night.

“What are you doing here Slade,” Dick asked him, but they both already knew the answer.

“So, you’re telling me that you didn’t get a mark my favorite bird,” Slade answered him as he walked closer to the younger male, finally making Dick walk his back into a wall.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dick fought him, but on the inside, he was dying for Slade to take him off the streets and bring him into a more comfortable setting.

“Are you sure?” Slade asked as he grabbed Dick’s arm, the one he knew for sure that had the mark on it and used the other to bring the sleeve of his suit up. Dick’s breath caught in his throat as the mark became clear to the world. It was like his biggest secret being revealed after being bottled up for so long. The only difference was that his secret was being revealed to only one person, Slade Fucking Wilson.

“Want to change your answer little songbird?” Slade leaned in and whispered to him.

Instead of answering, Dick felt to defeated. He didn’t even want a soulmate in the first place, and now he was stuck with someone who he couldn’t even bring home to his family. Dick ripped his arm from Slade and leaned into the older man, rather pathetically if Slade was to be a judge.  
“Want me to bring you home?” The older male asked and only received a small nod in response. That was all Slade needed to know as he grabbed the younger adult and got him back to the small apartment as quickly and quietly as possible, last thing Bludhaven needed to see was its resident hero with a mercenary.

Once in the small apartment Slade walked to the back, where the one bedroom is, and gently laid Dick down on the bed.

“Now can we talk?” Slade asked as he sat next to Dick, after all this was a conversation that they had to have at some point.

“Why does it have to be you?” Dick asked him in response to Slade’s question.

“Seems kinda mean when you say it like that?” Slade said gruffly but didn’t take offense to the question.

“Our relationship was perfect the way it was. We had an agreement, an understanding, then this stupid mark comes along and ruins everything,” Dick complained to him.

“You know there’s no rules to these things. Right?” Slade asked, as he wrapped an arm around Dick to keep him company.

“Of course, there are rules!” Dick complained as he sat up and threw his hands up in frustration. “Everyone wants to know who your soulmate is the second you receive your mark! They expect you to fall instantly in love with them, flaws and all! After all their your soulmate and you were meant for each other! How am I supposed to do that if you’re my soulmate! I didn’t even want a soulmate in the first place!” Dick complained but was silenced as Slade’s lips made contact with his. The kiss didn’t last long, as it was only supposed to distract Dick long enough to shut him up.

“I know that you’ll have a hard time believing me, but the only true rule to soul marks is that not everyone is going to get theirs at a certain age. Scientist have tried to figure it out for years, but they can’t. Not everyone has a soulmate. Some people spend their whole lives with no mark. Some can’t get along with their soulmate at all, so they decide to remain friends or to never speak again as they go and pursue someone they actually love. Some have their marks disappear and have a new one appears later on. Multiple people can share a soul mark and some people can have two and just want to be shared with the other two, even if those two can’t get along at all. If the mark really bothers you that much then you can go to a specialist that I know to have it removed,” Slade told the younger man, wisdom clearly in his words.

“I thought getting your mark removed was frowned upon?” Dick asked as he looked at the older male in awe.

“Considering no one you know, but me, knows you have a mark. I think that you’ll be fine,” Slade answered with confidence.

“But-,” except Dick never got a chance to ask his next question as he was instantly stopped.

“You need to stop worrying. I’m not bothered by what you do with the mark. I was going to get mine removed anyway. I thought that you would like to know, and if you want, we can do it together. That won’t change our relationship. Believe it or not, but I think that I’m slowly falling for your Grayson charms,” Slade spoke, and Dick saw Slade in one of the rare moments that he loves to memorize. The moments that Slade lets his guard down and Dick can see inside the man’s heart and soul, he can truly see his emotions, and it made Dick glad that he could bring those emotions out of the mercenary.

“Can we get our marks removed together?” Dick asked as he moved onto Slade’s lap, so he was now straddling the older man.

“First thing tomorrow baby,” Slade answered as he saw what Dick wanted and decided to agree. “Now let’s have ourselves a hell of a time tonight.”

“I’m all for you daddy!” Dick answered excitedly as the rest of the night was spent with loud noises and their limbs intertwined.


End file.
